kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
McMillan
|image = Ch74 McMillan.png |kanji = マクミラン |rōmaji = Makumiran |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Sapphire Owl |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student at Weston College |previous occupation = |base of operations = Weston College |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 14, Chapter 67 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} N.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 84, page 38 McMillan is a student at Weston College. He is part of the Blue House, classified by his academic excellence. Appearance McMillan is a small boy with freckles along the bridge of his nose. His typical attire consists of a top hat, a suit and tie; part of the school uniform census. Additionally, he wears small, round glasses. Personality McMillan is classified as a student who takes residence the Sapphire Owl dormitory. This indicates his studious and intellectual traits. He has a cheerful and friendly demeanor as he greets Ciel Phantomhive with zeal, and subsequently befriends him. He greatly admires the prefects of the school, and wishes to become one in the future.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 12-13 Often, McMillan plays the role of explaining Weston College's system, and relaying information and said rumors to Ciel. Despite this, he is afraid to meddle with other dormitories' matters and advises Ciel to avoid them as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 18 Plot Public School Arc McMillan initially approaches Ciel Phantomhive, clapping him on the back for stepping on the lawn yet was not punished. He retrieves the hat he had caused Ciel to drop, introduces himself, and reveals that he is a first-year from the Blue House as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 Soon after, McMillan explains to Ciel the system of Weston College, and vehemently identifies the prefects with admiration. He then ushers Ciel to class as to not be tardy.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 10-12 Later, McMillan converses with Ciel in the classroom. He inquires how Ciel was able to obtain a spot in the school as it is difficult and is curious over the fact that one of the students had left so suddenly and then Ciel came in his place.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 16 Abruptly, Clayton, an upper-year, barks out a command to "boy up," and McMillan rushes to form a line, warning Ciel that the last one in line has to do whatever the upper years tell them to do. However, the latter ends up being the last one anyway. The next day McMillan is shown performing morning tasks and attending classes alongside Ciel. At breakfast, he explains to Ciel the tradition of Fag Time after breakfast where the lower years are to aid the upper years with various chores. Ciel then questions him about Derrick Arden, and McMillan informs that he is transferred from the Red House to the Purple House. However, he warns Ciel not to meddle with the other dormitories' business as there are intense rivalries between dorms. Afterward, McMillan departs with his upper year in order to fulfill the Fag Time's requirements.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 13-19 Later, McMillan notes about the difficulty of Ciel's numerous tasks, that are assigned by Clayton, and comments that Ciel is remarkable at accomplishing them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 8-9 Soon after learning that Ciel is invited to the Swan Gazebo, McMillan and a group of students crowd around him excitedly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 24 However the rumor that Ciel has neglected the invitation circulates around the school, and McMillan observes him from a distance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 5-6 At night, McMillan approaches Ciel's bed and apologizes for not being able to support him at school.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 19 When he questions Ciel's actions, the latter discloses that he was given the wrong time to come to the Swan Gazebo. Hearing this, McMillan says that he and some other people will testify for Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 19-20 At the eve of the Cricket Tournament, McMillan joins Ciel, Soma, Sebastian, and the Midfords when Alexis is about to tell the story of the Miracle of Sapphires. He is quite thrilled to learn that Ciel's father was a key player in this historical event.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 13-27 The next day, McMillan observes the games alongside Elizabeth, Paula, and the Phantomhive servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 9 He also joins them, Lau, Ran-Mao, and Soma on a picnic.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 2 Later, when Blue House plays against Green House, McMillan is brought out as an assistant. Sebastian hands the task of conducting Sapphire Owl's orchestra to McMillan when he spots the headmaster and chases after him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 31 However, McMillan is unable to take over, and the music stops.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 2 McMillan is overjoyed when Blue House wins the tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, page 22 Afterward, he takes a commemorative photo of all the Blue House cricket team members in their boat parade uniforms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 4 Following the boat parade, the end of the tournament begins, and during the festivities, McMillan sits with Ciel, Elizabeth, and Soma. And when Cheslock and the Blue House orchestra begin to play, he pushes Ciel to dance with Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 13-14 When everything is over, McMillan retreats with Ciel and their other roommates to their dormitory. Ciel is surprised to see a cup and a flower on his bed, but McMillan is quick to point out that this is his invitation to the Midnight Tea Party and gets excited for his friend.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 15-16 Later, after Edgar, Lawrence, Gregory, and Herman are expelled, McMillan gushes over the new P4.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 31 However, he is quite sad when Ciel leaves Weston College, but promises him to send him the photo he took before the boat parade. McMillan keeps his promise, only for Ciel to instruct Sebastian to destroy the letter and the photograph inside.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 35''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 84, pages 38-39 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], McMillan is the sixty-first most popular character in the series, with one vote. He shares this spot with Funtom Corporation's unicorn, Claude Faustus, Johann Agares, Peter, and Rian Stoker, who also received one vote.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine References }} Navigation pl:McMillan es:McMillan fr:McMillan pt-br:McMillan it:McMillan Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Male characters Category:Public School Arc